A Dragon's Roar
by xBluieLovex
Summary: A dragon's roar can have many meanings, they can change the way you feel in an instant. Thats exactly what happens with Lucy and Natsu. That one roar, changed their lives forever...
1. Prologue

A Dragon's Roar

Lucy's POV

* * *

A dragon's roar can mean anything. Sometimes it means angst, pain, love, or even pleasure. I haven't really looked into a dragon's roar, because I see it as an attack for dragon slayers, not as actually roaring; in human case yelling. I first sought into after Natsu won the battle with Laxus, when he roared like a dragon, showing his victory. I haven't seen him roar like that for awhile, untill one day he found me, all bloody and broken. But it was such a heart breaking roar, it would have probably made me break down and cry, would have made anyone cry, if I hadn't fell unconscious after he did roar. That roar was a roar of pain, hurt, sadness. I still remember it today, that was the roar that made me be stronger, that was the roar that made us relize how much we actually cared for eachother more than nakama. That roar brought us together, not just as a couple, its more then that, no words can explain how that one roar, brought us together forever.

It's really amazing how a roar can make you change the way you feel in an instant.

* * *

heehee just a thing I had to write for competition. ^^' its very short but i think its a bit cute.


	2. Chapter 1

A Dragons Roar

Chapter One

* * *

Hi! First off, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed!

CupcakeGirl633

rina

LuNa4eva

Hiya

GoldenRoseLuceTanya

Mio Heartfillia999

Suzume Tsuji

moemoekyun

R3iga1004

Anutza

Melyora and

all the Guests

Thanks so much for reviewing and encouraging me to write this as a story with all your awesome and nice reviews!~

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl, the age of 4 with pink hair that went down to her lower back with beautiful big brown eyes, said running up to me. "Yes dear?" I asked, as she jumped into my arms. Soon after I herd more foot steps coming my way, I looked to see a small boy the age of 5 who has blonde spikey hair with deep onyx colored eyes. "Mama, we're hungry!" The boy complained. The girl nodded in agreement. I laugh alittle "Ok Tsuriko. What would you like?" I asked him. He thought for a moment then said "I want cookies!" he said excitedly. sighing I replied "I will only give you 2, How about you Luna?" I ask the girl in my arms. "I want cookies aswell!" she smiled at me. Nodding, I led the kids into our house. We walked into the kitchen, I set Luna down on a chair, while Tsuriko sat down next to her. "Want milk as well?" I ask the children. "Yes please." They both said. I walked to the cabnit, opened it and brought out the jar of cookies and 2 cups. I went into the fridge to get the milk, poured the milk into the cups, then put the milk back into the fridge. Grabbing the cups, I placed them infront of the kids, as well as the cookie jar. "Remember, only 2 cookies." I reminded them as they stuck their tiny hands into the jar. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Luna spoke, "When is Daddy coming home?" she asked sweetly. I looked at her and smiled. "Natsu'll be home sometime tomorrow, he as work to do." I replied with a smile. Luna nodded in understanding. "When did you guys start loving eachother?" Tsuriko asked me, with a cookie in his mouth. They already know how we met, they've asked millions of times, this question is new to me, I never expected them to ask me this. "Well you see, It started when our team decided to go on a mission...

* * *

I was sitting at the bar, like I usually did, thinking about how my rent is due soon. _I really need to pay my rent!_ I thought worriedly. My expression was probably a sad worried expression. It was because Mirajane asked me "Lucy, are you alright, you look abit worried?" she asked me with her sweet voice. I looked up at her "It's nothing, I just need to pay my rent soon." I sighed. "You should go ask Natsu and the others to go on a mission." Mirajane suggested (omg. That word took me like 5 minutes to think of T.T) My face lit up, "Thats a great idea!" I said happily "Where's Natsu anyway?" I asked. "Probably on his way here." she replied. I nodded waiting for Natsu to arrive. A couple mintes later, Natsu and Happy burst through the door with a 'Yo.' I walked up to him. "Natsu!" he turned to me and smiled. "Lucy, what do you need?" he asked. "My rent is due soon, we should go on a mission with Gray and Erza." I said. Natsu thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright! I need food money too anway." he said. "You can go pick the mission." Nodding, I went up to the mission board. _There are so many good mission..._ I thought. Then my eyes caught a mission that paid 800,000 jewel. "This is perfect!" I squeeled. I ran up to Natsu, who was sitting with Erza and Gray. I noticed Gray and Natsu glaring at eachother. "Hey guys, I found a good mission!" I smiled setting the mission paper on the table. Erza took it and read it aloud

_Help destory the dark guild in our town, Green Town ,_(cool name right XD) _they have been terrorizing our citizens, and have had reports of people taken by them. _

_Reward 800,000 jewel. _

"Sounds good, We can split the reward 200,000 each." Erza said. "Yes thats enough for atleast 2 months worth of rent!" I cheered happily. "So when will we leave?" Gray asked. "Tomorrow, meet at the train station at 10." Erza said standing up and walking to the bar, for cake probably. "Thats so early!" Natsu complained. "Aye!" Happy said. "Oh stop comlpaining." Gray muttered, sipping his beer. "What you say Droopy eyes?" Natsu said standing up. "I said 'Stop comlpaining' Squinty eyes!" Gray yelled standing. Natsu threw a punch at him. Which Gray dodged, thus the fight began. "Do they always have to fight." I sweat dropped, walking back to the bar, not wanting to get caught up into the fight. "I think someone should stop them before they end up destorying the guild hall." I said, when a table flew my way. I shreeked and dodged it, but it hit Erza in the head causeing her to drop her cake. I looked towards her, to see an evil arora forming around her. "They've done it this time." Mirajane laughed, drying a cup. I nodded slowy, watching Erza walk up to the fighting mages. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, as she slowly approached them. Gray was the one to spot her first, he stopped mid punch, Natsu noticed this and looked to his right. He froze also to see Erza towering over them. "You guys made me drop my cake!" She yelled summoning a sword to their throats. "Now, you will be punished!" she yelled. The guild hall went silent, wanting to see what'll happen next. "No! We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray begged, bowing down to her. "We will be meeting at the train station at 6 now!" Erza said angrly. "W-what!" I yelled running up to her. "No, thats way to early!" I cried. "Blame these two then." she said walking out of the guild. Lucy glared at them "Gosh, you guys need to learn to stop fighting!" I yelled, walking out of the guild also. _I can't believe those two, making Erza mad, and having us be at the train station by _6_ tomorrow._ I angryly thought, stomping my way to my appartment.  
I opened my door, and slammed it shut. "I need a bath." I mumbled. I walked to my bathroom, and got into the tub. After about 20 minutes or so, I got out, dried off, and went to change in my bed room. After changing, I began to write some of my book. I had gotten the best Idea for this part in the book. "This is going to be great." I smiled while I wrote down the words on the paper. Then I herd a knocking on my window. I turned to see Natsu at the window, smiling at waving. I rolled my eyes, set down my pen, and went to let him in. "What do you want?" I asked as he jumped into my room. "Just wanted to sleep here tonight, your bed is so comfy." He replied, jumping onto my bed. "No! You can't stay here tonight, well atleast not on my bed!" I yelled at him. He sat up, and pouted, "Aww. C'mon, please!" he begged me, giving me puppy eyes. My eye twitched, _Damn it thats to cute to say no..._ I sighed, "Fine! But stay on the right side." I demanded. I went back to writing my book. "Thanks Lucy!" He cheered, laying down and falling asleep instantly. I sighed, and continued to write.

After an hour, I finished the next chapter. "Finally." I yawned, I looked at the clock to see the time. 12:00AM. I walked to my bed and saw Natsu there, I was shocked at first, then I remembered I let him stay the night. Shrugging, I got into bed. I pulled the covers over me, and closed my eyes. But soon I felt, a warm pair of arms go around my waist, and pulling me. "N-natsu." I said turning my head to look at him, but he was still sleeping. "Lu...cy..." He mumbled in his sleep. I blushed, _Is he dreaming about me?_ I thought. Still blushing, I relaxed into his hold. "Natsu, you idiot." I whispered, closing my eyes again and falling asleep.

* * *

What did you think? Was it good, bad? Review, tell me how the first chapter turned out! :) and sorry for any miss-spellings!


	3. Chapter 2

A Dragon's Roar

Chapter 2

Thanks for zee reviews! hope you like this chap!

* * *

-Lucy POV-

I woke up to the morning sun hitting my face through the window curtains. I moaned and tried to cover my eyes with my arm, but my arm won't move. "Wha..." I cracked my eyes open to see Natu's chest infront of me. My eyes widend in shock at the position we're in. My arms are around his neck, his arms around my waist, legs tangled together, and his head ontop of mine. _How did we end up getting like this?_ I thought panically. "Natsu!" I whispered. He didn't reply. "Natsu!" I tried again. Nothing. I sighed, turned my head to see the time. 6:30AM. "OH MY GOD! NATSU!" I screamed. That of course woke him up. He sat up straight, pulling me with him. "What?" he asked shocked. "We have to go! its past 6! Erza is gonna be mad!" I yelled, jumping out of bed, rushing to gather my things. "Oh shit!" Natsu cursed. "I'll be going to get my stuff now, see you at the station!" Natsu said jumping out the window. _Dang it! How could we have slept in! _I thought.

20 minutes later Natsu and I were at the train station. I saw Gray and Erza waiting on a bench. "Hey! Sorry we're late!" I called as we came into view. Erza stood up, as well as Gray. "Why were you late!" Erza demanded. "W-we over slept." I stuttered. "Aye!" Natsu replied scared. Erza glared at us. "Don't be late next time." she said "Now lets go." she grabbed her stuff, and walked to the train. I sighed in relief. Gray snickered "You got lucky this time." I glared at him. "Shut up." Gray held up his hands, as if surrendering, and walking into the train. Natsu and I followed.

After 4 hours of a weird train ride, we finally arrived at Green Town. "I-i'm never g-going to ride a t-train again!" Natsu moaned walking as if he is drunk. Erza turned to him, "I'll knock you out next time." she said. He didn't have time to reply because we approached the mayors house. I walked up to the door, and knocked. We waited a few minutes. "It looks like no one-" Gray was cut off with the door opening. "Are you the mages I asked for?" A small bald old man asked. Erza looked down at him. "Yes, we're here from Fairy Tail to help with a dark guild problem." she replied. "Good! Come in please." the old man said, motioning us inside. We all went into the house, and sat around his desk. "So can you tell us detail about the guild?" I asked the mayor. "Oh and your name please, sir." Erza added.

The man nodded. "I'm Kenja, Mayor of Green Town. And the dark guild forming here is called Razor Thorn, located at the back of the town. They only have 5 members. They are strong mages, so be careful when you go after them. They have been robbing our stores, houses, and banks. Also kidnapped a few people, we don't know what happened to them or what they did to them, if you could bring them back, I'll pay you extra jewel." Kenja finished. "We can beat them no problem!" Natsu boasted. "We're Fairy Tail mages after all!" I smiled at Natsu, _he is always so enthusiastic._ "Wonderful. Now go on." Kenja said. We all bowed, and left the house. "Now what?" I asked. "I suggest we go check into a hotel, and rest for the rest of the day." Erza replied. "But! I wanted to beat some evil butt!" Natsu cried. "Yeah, its only around 11 o'clock!" Gray added. "I agree with Erza." Lucy whispered. Erza glared at the two boys. "We are going to rest." she said angrily. They nodded and didn't complain further. _Geez, I wish I could be as scary as Erza._ I thought, _Would be great, I wouldn't have such a soft heart towards Natsu breaking into my house._ We all walked to the hotel in silence. I was lost in my thoughts most of the time.

" 2 rooms please." Erza, asked the man working the counter in the hotel lobby. "Would you like them close to eachother?" he asked. Erza nodded. The man took out the keys, and set them on the desk. "Lucy and I wi-" Erza tried to say but was cut off by Natsu. "Me and Lucy get a room!" he yelled, grabbing a key, grabbing my hand and dashing off towards the room. "W-wait!" I cried, being dragged behind Natsu.

"There's only one bed in the room!" I yelled. Natsu shrugged "So, we share a bed at your house." he stated. I blushed "This is different!" I said. Natsu looked at me confused "How?" he asked. I thought for a moment... "It just is! You get the floor." I demanded. "Aww! Why!" He whined. "Cuz I said so. Now I'm going to go shower." I replied, walking to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I locked the door and stripped off my cloths. I turned the shower on and stepped in. "I could just get Erza to kick him out, and her to sleep in here with me." I said aloud. _But I like having Natsu with me... Wait no, no you don't Lucy. _I sighed, and washed my hair. "What are you thinking... Liking Natsu with you." I muttered. "Well... He is warm in bed." I froze. "Oh wait no! that sounded way to wrong!" _Ugh! What the hell am I thinking!_I finished washing up, and stepped out of the shower. Dried my self off, and changed into casual cloths.

I walked out into the room, and saw Natsu laying on the bed, with his arms under his head and eyes closed. _Don't tell me he's asleep._ I walked up to him. "Natsu?" I said. he didn't reply, so I leaned closer and said it louder. "Natsu." He opened his eyes and looked at me shocked. "I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" I asked. He sat up.. blushing? _why would he be blushing?_ I looked down an noticed that my shirt was down _way_ to low. "No, I was just thinking." Natsu replied. I blushed, and pulled my shirt up. "Oh, ok, well you can go shower now." I said. He nodded got up and left. I sat down on the bed,_ I wonder what he was thinking about._ I shrugged it off and looked out the window, and thought for awhile.

*time skip, 8 o'clock.*

I walked back into the hotel room, with Natsu following. We just got back from going out to eat, and I'm so tired. "I'm going to go change." I mumbled sleeply, walking to the bathroom. I changed and walked back out, and saw Natsu was already changed. "Can I please sleep in the bed." Natsu asked again. "Whatever." I replied, walking to the bed. I was to tired to argue with the pink haired idiot. "Yay!" he jumped into bed. I crawled in after him. "Stay on your side." I sighed, covering myself and going to sleep.

* * *

sorry no fluffyness in this chapter! XD I'm writing this at 3 in the morning so I'm epicly tired. Review! Hope this wasn't to stupid, because of my tiredness. See you next chap! *sleeps*


	4. Chapter 3

A Dragon's Roar

Chapter 3

Sorry for late update! Internet being derpy! Please don't be mad '

* * *

Lucy POV

"So, how are we going to attack the guild, Kenja said they're strong." I asked alittle worried. We are heading to the guild, and I'm trying to get a decent plan, instead of just going straight in like Natsu always does. "We barge through the doors, and attack!" Natsu said, punching his fist into his hand. I shook my head "We can't just attack head on!" I yelled. Natsu rolled his eyes and looked away. I did this same. "Ok guys, don't argue." Erza said. I nodded and started to listen to what she had to say. Natsu continued to pout. "Flame head, listen to Erza." Gray said. "Make me, Ice freak!" Natsu shot back. Before a fight could start Erza knocked them both on the head, and spoke. "We will sneak into the guild, and see if we can find the kidnapped people and try to get them out before we try to destory the guild." she said. "That sounds like a great Idea!" I replied. "I don't think he can be quiet." Gray said point his thumb towards Natsu. "Oh really! Atleast I don't strip in public." Natsu stated. "What?" Gray looked down to see his close missing. "When did this happen!" he yelled shocked, running off to look for his cloths.

*time skip* (sorry had no idea where to make that go)

-Normal POV-

The group is now hiding behind a bush, infront of the dark guild Razor Thorn. "Ok, now we have to figure out how to get behind the guild, without being seen." Erza stated, while thinking. "We could be ninja! Nin-nin!" Natsu said excitedly, tieing his muffler around his head, like a ninja mask. "we're not playing your childish games Natsu!" Lucy whisper-yelled at him. "Fine." he said putting his muffler around his neck. "How about you get Virgo to dig us a hole Lucy?" Gray asked. "Thats a great Idea!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why didn't I think off that.." Erza thought aloud. "Alright, let me call Virgo then." Lucy said standing up. She grabbed Virgo's key, and held it out. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" then Virgo appeared with a poof. "Punishment? Princess." Virgo asked, bowing. Lucy sweat dropped "Eh, No. I need you to drill a hole to the back of that guild please." Lucy asked her. "Yes princess." With that, she drilled into the ground. "Great job Lucy!" Natsu said, giving her a thumbs up. She blushed, "Thanks." she gave him a thumbs up back.

Virgo's head popped out of the hole. "It's done now." Virgo said. "Be careful Princess, I'll be leaving now." then she poofed away. "Thanks Virgo. Now lets go guys!" Lucy said cheerfully, excited to get their job done. Natsu jumped down the hole first, second Lucy, third Erza, then lastly Gray. They walked through the tunnel, and came out inside a big room in the guild. "What? I thought you told her to dig out behind the guild." Erza said looking around the room. "I know... This has to be important them." Lucy stated, looking around confused. "Hey look! Cages!" Natsu said, pointing to the back of the room. "Why would there be cages?" Gray asked. "Like I would know Ice breath." Natsu said. "Hey! No fighting while we're in here, unless you want to be caught!" Erza yelled, point a toward at them. "Says the person who is yelling." Lucy muttered. "Did you say something?" Erza looked at her. "Oh no! Nothing!" Lucy waved her hands infront of her frantically. Gray sprinted to the cages. "Wait! Watch out for any traps." Lucy said, following after Gray, as well as Erza and Natsu. "There won't be any traps." Gray said, standing infront of a cage. "Anyone in there?" Erza asked, approaching the cage. A groan was herd soon after she spoke. "Did you hear that?" Lucy asked. "Sounded like a groan." Gray said. "Oi! Who's in there?" Natsu yelled a little.

A small shadow began to move out from the dark corner of the cage. Once in the light, it was a small little girl, she looked around the age of 8, tattered cloths and bruses everywhere. Lucy gasped at the sight of her. "Oh my gosh." she said breathlessly, covering her mouth with a hand. "W-who are you?" the girl asked softly. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, we've come to save you." Erza said softly, with a smile. "R-really?" the girl asked happily. Everyone nodded. "How many of you are here?" Gray asked. "It's just me now..." the girl said sadly. "What happened to the others?" Natsu asked concerned. The girl looked away, and started to cry. "T-they k-killed them, they s-stole all their m-magic, and they just d-died." The girl said sobbing into her hands. The group stood their shocked. "What kind of guild is this!" Natsu yelled, hitting the ground with a flamed fist. "I will burn whoever did that to ashes!" Natsu growled. Lucy walked to him, "Natsu... Calm down. We have to help this girl get out of here." Lucy sadly said, putting a hand on his sholder. He looked up at her, and calmed down a but. "Right." he said, standing back up. "Its ok girl, we're going to get you out of here." Gray whispered. "T-thank you." she cried. "What's your name?" Erza asked. "I'm Aki." she said. "Ok Aki, we'll get you out now." Erza smiled. "I can freeze part of the gate, and break it." Gray offered. Erza nodded. Gray went up the the cage, and a made ice cover it. "I think you can hit it now, and it'll break." Gray said. "I got it!" Natsu yelled, running to it and punch it. A hole was created be enough for the girl to come throught. "C'mon now. We're going to take you home." Natsu smiled at Aki. She came out and thanked everyone again. "Now lets take her to Kenja." Lucy said, she grabbed the girls hand and led her to the hole they came in from. Gray jumped down first. Lucy carefully handed Aki to Gray. Natsu went in after.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A deep voice echoed the room. "Who's there!" Erza demanded. "Why are your taking our prisoner?" A female voice asked. "Show yourself!" Lucy yelled. 2 people appeard in the middle of the room. One male, one female. "Hey! What's going on up there?" Natsu yelled. "Natsu, Gray! Go take Aki to the Mayor!" Erza yelled, she re-equiped into her Black Wing Armor. "Why! I want to help you kick they're ass'! Natsu argued. "Natsu, Please just save the girl!" Lucy pleaded, taking hold of her keys. Natsu made a growling noise "Be careful." He whispered and run down the tunnel, Gray following with Aki in his arms.

"Ok, Lets do this." Erza said. Lucy nodded. The 2 evil mages laughed, and took their fighting stance.

* * *

yooo! Sorry for late update! *bows* please hit me for my lateness...

XD ok anyway. This one is a bit short, sorry D: this is the only thing I can update till I get back from vacation! So sorrryyy! Please wait for my return, I will make the next chapter long for you! I promise!  
I'll be leaving the 18th comeing back around the 25th. Going to Wisconsin. ^^

SO BYE FOR NOW LOVE YOU ALL~!


	5. Chapter 4

A Dragon's Roar

Chapter 4

Hiya! I'm back! *hands out cookies* ^^ thank you for waiting!  
(I hope it doesn't suck, I fail at fighting scenes XD)

also thanks for waiting!

Natsu : Bluie doesn't own fairytail! Belongs to Hiro Mashima!

Bluie: Why thank you Natsu. I've been meaning to say the disclamier

Natsu: Anytime! =D

Bluie: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Erza and I looked eachother in the eyes, sending out a scilent message. _They are strong, we must fight together._ I nodded and called out Cancer. "Open, Gate of the Giant Grab, Cancer!" Cancer appeared. "How would you like your hair today? Ebi." Cancer said. I laughed alittle. "Not now, I need your help defeating these mages." I replied, pointing to the evil mages. Cancer nodded and stood infront of me. "Lucy, who should we go for first?" Erza asked, comming to stand next to me. "I'll be going first, you won't last a minute with me." The girl mage chuckled, comming out of the dark. Her appearance was a bit creepy, she wore a net shirt that looked like spider webs, and I think there was actually little spider pins on it, long black pants that flaired out wide at the ends, also looked like she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her hair was up in 4 pony tails on the back of her head. "I'm Lusa, Web magic."(i just made that up lol) she laughed, holding out her arms with a smirk.

-normal POV-

"Ok, lets go Lucy!" Erza yelled, dashing towards Lusa. Lucy told Cancer to follow her. Erza jumped up and slashed at Lusa. "Web : Sheild!" she yelled, a big spider web formed infront of Erza. "What the?" Erza questioned, her sword was stuck to the web. She pulled and tugged at it. "It won't come off!" Erza yelled getting frustrated. "Cancer, cut the webs." Lucy said. Cancer ran to Erza, and cut through the webs. Lusa growled "My webs are suppose to be indestructable(sp?)!" Cancer walked forward, "My scissors can cut through practically anything, Ebi." Erza backed away to stand beside Lucy. "I think you should be the one to defeat her, sense my weapons will get stuck." Erza said, or told Lucy. Lucy smiled brightly, _Yes, I can show her how great of a mage I am!_ she thought excited. "Alright! Lets go Cancer!" Lucy yelled, snapping out her whip, she ran to Lusa. Lucy and Cancer started attacking Lusa, as she called her web attacks, Cancer would cut through them so Lucy could try to hit her. "Web arrows!" Lusa screamed, shooting small web arrows towards the two. Lucy easily dodge the attacks, and ran straight towards her with Cancer by her side. Lusa tried to send more attacks but Cancer cut them all. _This girl and her crab-man is really annoying!_ Lusa thought angrly. Then an idea hit her. She smircked.

As Lucy was about to tie her up in her whip, she dissapeard. "Huh!" Lucy said, looking around for here. "Cancer behind you!" Erza yelled, but it was to late, Lusa had stabbed him with a dagger. "I'm sorry L-lucy..." Cancer said, and dissapeared to the spirit world. "Cancer! Damn it." Lucy cursed. Erza ran towards Lusa "Requip!" her armor changed to Heavens Wheel Armor as she yelled "Dance, My Blades!" Blades started spinning around, and flew to the back of Lusa. "Web: Capture." she said, a net-web then enclosed around the swords flying to her. "Damn it!" Erza cursed. Lusa laughed "I told you you can't defeat me." Lusa then faced Lucy, who was now scared. "Web: Capture." she said again, this time aiming for Lucy. "Lucy! Dodge!" Erza screamed, running to her. (oooh cliffhanger!)

-With Natsu, Gray, and Aki-

The trio is now running through the tunnel they had came in. "I hope they'll be ok." Aki whispered into Grays chest. "Of course they'll be fine. Erza and Lucy are stronge mages." Gray replied. Aki smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure they kick their butts!" Natsu smiled with his famous grin. They continued running in silence. Couple minutes passed, and now they can see the end of the tunnel. "Alright, Let me check and see if there is an ambush." Gray said, handing Aki over to Natsu. He grabbed her and said "Be quick." Gray tsked. "Of course I will." and went out the tunnel. A minutes later, and he jumped back down "All clear." he said. Natsu nodded and jumped out the tunnel with Aki. "Where are we going to go now?" Aki asked, looking up at Natsu. "We're going to take you home." Natsu smiled. Aki smiled up at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sir." she blushed. Natsu blushed too, scratching the back of his head. "C'mon, we have to go now." Gray said impatiently.

"Where do you think your going? a voice asked. "Master won't be pleased if we let them take our prisoner." another voice said. Natsu set Aki down, and glared around. "Whose there!" he yelled. Chuckling was herd, then 2 men stepped out from behind a tree. "Twins?" Gray questioned. Natsu looked at them confusingly. They both looked the exact same. Except one has red hair and the other has green. "Of course they're twins ice freak, they look the same!" Natsu said. "Oh shut up flame head, lets fight them." Gray shot back, and took a fighting stance. "Tsk. Aki, go hide by that bush." Natsu pointed to a bush, not taking his eyes off the twins. Aki nodded and ran to a bush a good distance away. The twins watch her run. "Ice make: Lance!" Gray said, then ice looking arrows shot toward the red haird twin. "Fire dragons roar!(did I say that right?)" Natsu yelled, shooting fire out his mouth towards the green haird twin. They both dodged easily. "Now is that a nice way to introduce yourself?" They said in unison. "My name is Den." the red head said. "I'm Dan." the green head said. "We both use water magic."

Natsu and Gray ran to them, not bothering to listen to their names or magic. "Fire dragons, Iron fist!" Natsu yelled, punching the Dan in the face. He went flying back a couple feet. "Ice make: Cannon!" Gray yelled, shooting Den in the stomach with a big ball of ice, he too went flying back a couple feet. "Kenja lied, these guys aren't strong." Gray said, stairing at the knocked out twins. "Thats good! We'll be finished in no time!" Natsu cheered. (sorry got lazy XD)

Aki came running up to them. "That was so cool!" She squeeled. Gray bent down and picked her up. "Thank you. Mine was way cooler then stripper here!" Natsu laughed. "What! Ice magic is way better then Fire!" Gray argued back. Aki giggled. "I thought you both were great!" Gray and Natsu just smiled and continued there way to Kenja's house. "Do you use any magic?" Natsu asked Aki. She nodded "My Mommy said I was a Celestrial wizard." "Really! Wow, Lucy is a Celestrial wizard too! Maybe she can teach you some things before we leave." Gray said. "Really? That would be awesome!" Aki yelled.

-Somewhere in the Guild-

"I knew those twins would'nt do me any good." a low voice grumbled, looking into a lacrim (i think thats what it is..) He turned to look into another. "Hopefully Lusa and Kaytak don't let me down." He got up from his seat and looked out the window to the retreating Gray and Natsu with Aki. "I'll get you back for stealing her from me."

* * *

Aaaah sorry I got lazy. Anyway. How'd you like it .-. was it to cheezy? I suck at fighting scenes T^T

So I'm gonna make Aki the daughter of the dark guilds master =P how epic is that! lol but I won't go into detail about it and stuff. this is gonna be baised on what I originally planned out =D

Thank you! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello minna! I'm a horrible person D: not updating for about 4 months XC  
I'm SOOOO Sorry for that!

I just haven't wanted to excatly write for this story, yes I have gotten some of the next chapter, which I will show you after I ramble about things.

So I _**will **_update this story, fully and finish it, I just don't know when. Be patient with me.. in the mean time, I have another story I'm doing its called Saviors and Troubles. I would love it if you went an read that story in the mean time, while I'm writing this story.

Once again I'm SO SORRY! XC I feel really bad for not updating in so long...

anyway here's what I have gotten so far for the next chapter..

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza yelled a Lusa's web attack shot straight towards Lucy. Lucy screamed and covered her face with her arms, as it came closer and closer. She was prepairing for the pain, but it never came. Lucy looked up from her position, to see that Loke blocked off Lusa's attack. "Damn it! I really hate your spirits!" Lusa yelled. "Thank you Loke!" Lucy gasped. "Anything for you Lucy." Loke turned and smiled at her. "Good job Loke." Erza said. "Lets finish her!" Loke nodded and ran forward with Erza. _I'm sure they'll find a way to defeat her, I know it._ Lucy thought as she watch Erza and Loke battle Lusa.

"Lions Brilliance!" Loke yelled, a bright light shone, almost blinding Lusa, but just enough for Erza to get a good hit on her. Lusa kneeled to the ground grunting in pain when the sword hit her sholder.

* * *

Well, thats all I really gotten done -.- again I feel really bad I have almost stopped this story. I'm gonna finish! I promise, I just don't know when. I need to get some insperation..

See you soon hopefully :)

**~BluieXLove~**


End file.
